Compass
Compass is the 19th episode of Season 1 in the remake version of MacGyver. Synopsis Mac and Jack help Mac's close friend from M.I.T. Frankie after she fakes her own death to prevent someone from killing her in order to suppress her scientific research. Plot Notes * This episode takes place in Cordoba, Argentina and Boston, America, with mentions of Afghanistan and France. * Jack broke his axial fracture to his left radius. * Franklin Mallory was a double major in mechanical engineering and biology, and an expert in DNA. * Angus MacGyver was already enrolled at MIT at 17 years old. Rosalind Franklin Mallory Deaths Death Count * Dr.Vanketesh (Murdered) Quotes Jack Dalton: Ooh, you know what this reminds me of? Angus MacGyver: Another one of your dumb dreams? Jack Dalton: No, no, that-that space movie. You know, the one with Indiana Jones in it? Angus MacGyver: Jack, now is not the time for a Star Wars discussion. Jack Dalton: Hey, are you picking up what I'm putting down there, Artoo? Angus MacGyver: I've asked you not to call me that. Wilt Bozer: We could try to take them out, get to the controls. Jack Dalton: No, no, no, no, stand down there, Threepio, you're gonna get yourself shot in the face. Wilt Bozer: I'm C3PO? The droid that does nothing but complain? Jack Dalton: Hey, you know what, if Artoo can't figure this out, I'm just gonna do what Han did, hmm? Yeah, good old Dr. Jones. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, well, sorry, Solo, it didn't work in the movie, it's not gonna work here. Jack Dalton: You know what, I was wrong, Mac. You're Threepio. Jack Dalton: What if it doesn't work? Angus MacGyver: Then we get crushed to death. Angus MacGyver: Suit's a nice touch. Jack Dalton: You sure? You know, I was- I was worried it was a little over-the-top, but I look good. No? Angus MacGyver: No. Over-the-top would have been using the Phoenix jet to get to Boston before me, renting this car, and then meeting me here with that sign. The hat and the gloves are just the cherry on top of a banana split of weird decisions. Matilda Webber: You still have a thing for her, huh? Wilt Bozer: Who says I have a thing for her? Matilda Webber: Who doesn't?! Jack Dalton: You loved her, didn't you? Hmm? Angus MacGyver: No. It wasn't like that. She was five years older...And she had a boyfriend. Is that what you wanted to hear? (chuckles) Besides, she was way out of my league. Angus MacGyver: I’ve seen enough bomb sites to know when I’m standing in one Matilda Webber: So, I guess your axial fracture's all healed, then, right, Jack? Because I know that you wouldn't miss Phoenix-mandated rehab to take an unsanctioned trip back East unless you were fully recovered. Jack Dalton: Arm's great. Never better. Matilda Webber: Really? Let me see you do a push-up. Jack Dalton: All right! Angus MacGyver: Look, Matty, we both know Jack's arm isn't any better. Angus MacGyver: In college, we used to- Jack Dalton: Used to what? Walk away in the middle of a conversation? Come on, let me in on it, buddy. What are you looking for? Angus MacGyver: Well, MIT is extremely competitive. We pretty much invented computer hacking, so to keep people from "borrowing" your research, Frankie and I got into the habit of physically backing up our work and hiding it. Angus MacGyver: We used to sneak into them all the time. Jack Dalton: To do what? Angus MacGyver: Work on experiments. Kind the faculty didn't approve of. They had a strict policy on explosions. Jack Dalton: Man, I can't tell if you did college completely wrong or completely right. Jack Dalton: You know I'm all about "no man left behind," but let's be clear on one thing: If this place is haunted, it's every man for himself. Angus MacGyver: A, I'm faster than you, so every man for himself works for me, and B, when you're 17 years old, playing mad scientist with your friends, this place has a certain charm. Franklin Mallory: Mac, do you remember my thesis project? Angus MacGyver: "DNA Reconstruction via RNA-Guided CRISPR-Cas9 "and Pattern-Matching Algorithms"? You made me proof 948 pages six times. So, yeah, it kind of rings a bell. ...Franklin Mallory: A method for recovering full genomes from even badly-degraded DNA. So we did what anyone would've done- Jack Dalton: You know what I would've done? I would've taken DNA from a frog and put it into a T-Rex, like a little mini Jurassic Park, you know. Franklin Mallory: Never took this long before. Angus MacGyver: Yeah, well, it's a new lock. This tumbler has eight pins, so it takes a little longer. Wow. Angus MacGyver: This was my home away from home when I was enrolled. Jack Dalton: Oh, that's funny. You know, my home away from home was this bar in college called Slappy's...I called it Sloppy's, but.. Jack Dalton: Yeah, what's shaking, Threepio? I thought we both agreed Mac was Threepio. Clearly, I'm Boba Fett. Jack Dalton: Boba Fett? Boba Fett was a badass, man. He was, like, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. And, just for saying that, you're more like that fat, worthless one, Jabba! Jack Dalton: What are you calling me for? What do you want? Wilt Bozer: Okay, fine, fine, you got me, Jack. I'm calling about Riley. Jack Dalton: Why? Is she okay? Wilt Bozer: She's fine, I'm not. Ever since Hawaii, Captain Aloha's been blowing up her phone nonstop. And she's all giggles and smiles and I need your help, man. Wilt Bozer: I mean, I'm stuck in the friend zone, and I don't- Jack Dalton: You're stuck in the friend zone? Okay, couple things. First of all, "stuck" implies that you deserve to be in some other type of zone. And that ain't up to you, man, that's up to her. That's always up to the girl, you should know that. Second - Wilt Bozer: Okay, but what I'm- Jack Dalton: Hey, don't interrupt. I'm not done. Second, anybody who can call Riley Davis a close, personal friend is lucky. She's a good person, man. And third, if you don't start taking no for an answer, I'm gonna go all Wookiee on you and rip your arms off. ...Got to go, Jabba. Good talk, man. Jack Dalton: We gotta go! Franklin Mallory: What? Why? The centrifuge hasn't started spinning. We still need to separate the serum. Jack Dalton: Hey, we're about to have our serum separated. Angus MacGyver: How many? Jack Dalton: Only six. But they got guns, man. Let's bounce. Franklin Mallory: Guns? Jack Dalton: Yeah, those things that'll kill you. Franklin Mallory: If this is all they want, maybe we just give it to them, huh? - Maybe they'll go away. Jack Dalton: Yeah, Frankie, I'm pretty sure a six-man private security team is here to make you go away. Angus MacGyver: What are you making? It's an electric whip. Watch out for the end. Jack Dalton: Oh! Yes, yes. Hey, you-you know, back in Texas, - I was, uh - Angus MacGyver: Junior whip-cracking champion? Jack Dalton: Yeah. Angus MacGyver: Three years running? Jack Dalton: Yeah. Angus MacGyver: I know. Jack Dalton: Yeah, well, she doesn't. Who says I was talking to you anyway, man? Angus MacGyver: Do you remember Dr. V's favorite saying? "'Impossible is not a scientific term. Jack Dalton: Kegger at-at Smitty's tonight, 11:00 p.m. Hey, we're making moonshine. Pass it on. Tell all your nerd buddies. Jack Dalton: So I got almost everything on your list, um, I think, except for, uh, "Cas9 Nuclease 1 nmol. M-Mol? Y'all still need that? Angus MacGyver: Only if we want it to work. Jack Dalton: Okay, so that's a "yes," smart-ass. Franklin Mallory: Can I ask you something? Angus MacGyver: I know it doesn't look like much, but it's gonna-- Franklin Mallory: No, it's not about that. It's about you. You were one of the smartest guys here. Angus MacGyver: You want to know why I left? Franklin Mallory: I'm not saying that you chose the wrong path. It's just not the one I would have seen you taking. Angus MacGyver: Me, either honestly. But I was walking across campus one day, trying to visualize a nine-dimensional polytope, when my grandfather called. And one of his old war buddies died. The guy who saved his life, actually. And it made me realize that while I'm sitting here trying to solve theoretical problems, soldiers were facing real ones. Real problems that I could solve. I mean, I loved it here. I did. Being around people like us. It's amazing. But everything we did was so abstract. And I just needed something a little more hands-on, so I dropped out and enlisted, and before I knew it, I was diffusing IEDs in Afghanistan. Franklin Mallory: Did you just make a centrifuge out of cardboard? Angus MacGyver: Oh, is that what I just did?! Angus MacGyver: But, hey, if you hit a snag, if you want to brainstorm ideas, or if you just want to tell me how you're doing. Franklin Mallory: I think we're smart enough to uh, figure out how to use a telephone. Angus MacGyver: Or build one. Jack Dalton: And you really are a genius, man. I'm just thinking maybe you belong with your own kind, you know, the nerds. Angus MacGyver: Are you trying to White Fang me? Jack Dalton: No. Jack Dalton: Oh, you trying to make me cry. Angus MacGyver: You know, for a tough guy, you sure do get emotional easy. Jack Dalton: That doesn't mean I won't whup that ass for calling me a sissy. Angus MacGyver: That's not even what I said. Jack Dalton: That's what I heard. * Aly Michalka as Franklin Mallory * Francois Chau as Richard Sang * Bill Posley as Smitty References Category:Season 1 Category:Episode